


Error in the Code

by Sugarino



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Futa, Futanari, FutanariXMale, Object Insertion, Sex, Smut, Urethral Play, copious ammounts of cum, cum, dickgirl, request, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: *Request for a friend* Monika was happy the player Mateo had pick her out of all the other girls. She just hoped he would not think she was a freak after finding out about her secret





	Error in the Code

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for a best friend of mine. Wanted him and a futa Monika.
> 
> Once again obligatory nothing is owned.

"T-thanks so much for picking me Mateo."

Monika spoke softly, she was sitting cross legged in a room. A boy's room. A few days ago a boy named Mateo "the leg" had joined her literature club and it was like love at first site. She had no idea why. Maybe it was due to his shotaness or perhaps how his slight pudginess was somehow cute and endearing to her. Regardless in the past week she has had an overwhelming desire for him and it was bubbling up. The only issue was her "Secret." That aside he still picked her. When her literature club was deciding on who Mateo would partner up with she was certain he would pick one of the other girls but no, instead he picked her. Just Monika. He even stood his own ground against the other club members as they all voiced their protests and grievances at his choice but in the end it was decided that he and her would be spending the weekend together at his place. It made her heart flutter to see something like that but still there was that problem.

"It's no problem at all Monika!"

Mateo replied from the other side of his room. The chubby thicc shota was just happy to finally have female company in his house. His friend Sith was right on the advice to sign up for an all female club though he suggested that the Mein Kampf read alouds should come at a later date. He was just happy and IRL female was talking to him. The two of them were going to make flyers for their club and hand them out to spread the word of the Literature Club's festival event. Mateo had just arrived with stencils, paper, pens, anything they would need in order to make the flyers.

"I hope this is enough."

He commented more to himself than anything. Monika only smiled and reassured him.

"They're fine. Let's just get down to it!"

It started off pretty fine. The two just made the designs for the flyers, making sure the lettering popped, put some glitter on it to brighten it, even wrote a few poems on some thanks to Monika. Within 20 minuets most of the work had been done, the flyers had all been stenciled and glittered and as a consequence so had the two people making them.

"Wew, glad we're done with that at least."

Monika tiredly stated wiping her forehead. Mateo only smirked.

"You were the star of the class now you glitter like one."

Monika looked down and saw that true to his words she was covered in the golden glitter they had used to decorate the flyers with.

"Why you."

She smiled mischievously and playfully started throwing the glitter at Mateo. The two got into a playful banter and fight, each throwing glitter at each other, the two laughing in their mock duel. During the fight Mateo got more bold, latching onto Monika and digging int her sides.

"Nonohohohoho."

The Pony tailed girl cried out her words turning to laughter at the playful tickling as she collapsed to the ground, Mateo still attached to her falling as well. He in typical animu ecchi fashion, landed near her crotch. He distinctly felt something hard though underneath her skirt.

"OwO What's this!?"

Mateo asked confused, backing away from the girl that was literally ten thousand times out of his league. Monika for her part ceased laughing almost immediately and back up as much as she could. There was an awkward silence between them, Monika looking down hiding her eyes.

"I didn't want you to know-"

She spoke softly. Barely above a whisper.

"You would think I was some sort of freak if I showed you."

"M-monika-"

"But you should at least know the truth even if it disgusts you."

Monika lifted her skirt revealing a pair of white cotton panties with green trim, but Mateo noticed something else.

"OWO what's this?!"

He replied on seeing what was undoubtedly a bulge in her panties, a big one. Monika started to tear up a bit, her voice turning hoarse and strained.

"I know it's gross. I'm a girl yet I have  _this thing_. Something must have went wrong in my coding. I'm a freak of nature. I'm-"

She was cut off by Mateo embracing her into a war hug,the grip of which was like a vice.

"M-mateo..."

She weakly breathed out shocked at the sudden display of affection then for another reason. Mateo had reached down into her cotton panties and had started fondling and groping her currently flaccid but now hardening cock. Mateo did not know what to say when the most popular girl at school at shown him she had a cock bigger than most of the boys at school. The only thing there really was to do was to show her that none of it mattered. Cock or no cock all that was needed was love and if you did not help satisfy your waifu and her masculine clit what kind of man are you anyway? At this point Monika's member had gone from a flaccid 4 inch to a half mast 5 incher and was still growing. Her stifled moans of pleasure. While his hands were in the holy land he found out that Monika was fully packaged and had vast stores of "holy water" on her. This day only got better. He started slowly caressing and massaging the ping pong ball sized orbs in the sack, making sure not to cause discomfort since futanari balls are precious. At this point Monika was starting to feel herself go over the edge. She felt dizzy and woozy and probably would have fallen down if Mateo was not around to help her up.

Mateo growing impatient decided to do away with the panties all together now. He was rewarded with Monika's fully erect 7 inch uncut futa penis standing at attention. The fact that her precious and rare futa penor had been untouched by kike mutilation only made this day better, his precious Monika had been unsullied by the Jews. Doing the natural thing he got down on his knees and started giving succ by playing with the foreskin, massaging it with his tongue. This was the final straw. Monika was sent over the edge, she had put a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans but this one could clearly be heard even with that. A primal roar was heard as a torrent of Monika's holy water was shot down Mateo's throat as he greedily lapped it up. Due to him not even pulling the foreskin back yet some remain trapped in her phimosis, like a cup. Mateo being a gentleman just gave even more succ, making sure to eat every last bit of nutritious protein.

Monika collapsed onto the bed behind her, panting heavily. She had never had a mind numbing orgasm like that, even during her own masturbation sessions. It still was not over though. Even after all that her cock was not flaccid. She wondered if futanari's naturally had a greater sex drive than others. There would be times she had to give herself an auto-footjob, stroking her stocking clad feet on her own cock in the girl's bathroom. One time when she was less than careful during clean up some other girl saw her residue "love potion" and thus started a panic a creep had been stalking in the girl's bathroom. Poor Charlie the janitor had quite as well, saying that, "God damn cumstains in the girl's bathroom" is the last straw.

Mateo did not seem to mind. He crawled back onto Monika ready for round too. Taking her sensitive foreskin he pulled it back causing her gasp another moan of pleasure, her glans now visible to the world. He slowly started stroking her, up and down, up and down,getting a rhythm to it. Her breathing now rapid again almost in tune to the stroking. Monika stopped him for a bit, shocking Mateo until she turned around showing off that she is indeed one thicc bih. Her booty hole of treasure and thicc thighs of demise now on display for him.

"I-i want you in me!"

She whispered. Wanting to treasure this moment of someone accepting her for who she is. Mateo saw that already her torrential cum blasts had already lubed up her booty quite a bit and like the legendary nigger himself on Boondodkcs, he came looking for booty. He's a warrior. Taking out his own 5 inch cock, he aimed it at the fart box before slamming it in. Monika let out another gasp in surprise and pleasure, an aheago spreading across her face as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. With one hand he gripped onto Monika's left thigh, holding onto dear life as his hand sunk into the flesh. With the other he gripped her shaft like it was a handle bar and continued his handjob again.

Monika once again resumed her groans of pleasure as Mateo started thrusting into her. Her virgin anal sphincter clamping down on his dick tighter than any pussy. She felt her cummies building up again, silently cursing that she was such a quickshot until Mateo did something unexpected. Probing and prodding her urethra which at this point was just an endless fountain of precum and well lubed, he started edging a finger into it. Monika gasped, not in pain but pleasure, as he entered her slit. She almost felt like a real girl for a moment. Mateo's index finger lodged in, her brain got overwhelmed with even more sensory overload but her torrent of cum was now plugged up, Mateo feeling the magnificent treasured liquid on his finger. Not knowing how long Monika could last he resumed his thrust with vigor.

He had to do this fast and get them both off. Monika only screamed in pleasure, both of her holes being violated and stimulated at the same time. The urethral insertion not like anything she ever expected. While it was in he still played with her foreskin and glans with the other fingers sending her over the edge. She had to go. NOW! With a final thrust Mateo gave off a mighty roar like Shrek and filled her butt with love. At the same Monika screamed, her cummies over flowing. Leaks had been seeping out of her plugged urethra and Mateo could feel his finger submerged.

Removing it, the flood gates were now opened. She came with the force of ten thousand suns. The force of the cum blast was so strong when it hit the wall it broke some plaster and made a dent. Monika continued to scream in pleasure from her orgasm, her cock erupting like Vesuvius. Lava cum going everywhere landing on her face, hair, belly, back. It kept shooting out like a fire fighters water hose, shooting ropes of the stick substance everywhere. She collapses, landing on Mateo, him still being connected to her via cock to ass. She just pants as she rests on him a content smile washes over her face. There may have been normal girls, girls with a normal genitalia but she was glad for this instance he choose Just Monika.


End file.
